


Forever

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Forever, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Runes, Wedding Present, brotp! clary/alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Clary stops by Magnus and Alec's loft with a belated wedding present.





	Forever

Clary presented the envelope to Alec with bated breath. It was thick and heavy and made of a warm coloured paper. Both Alec and Magnus’ names were written in a swirling silver font.

“What is it?” Alec asked, taking the envelope from Clary’s small hands and turning it over. A red wax seal was stamped on the back and it had the _gift_ rune engraved into it.

“My belated wedding present for you and Magnus. I…I wanted to give it to you by yourself though. So that you could think about it.”

Alec studied Clary’s face a moment, unable to fathom what the short redhead, of all people, could have gotten him that he might not want to show Magnus. And yet both their names were on the front of the envelope. He slid his index finger beneath the seal, careful not to break it, and then removed the contents.

It was a heavy sheet of paper and Alec smelt the oily paint immediately.

“Is it a drawing?” Alec asked but Clary didn’t reply. Her eyes were unmoving on the paper Alec held in his hands.

Only a flicker of apprehension went through Alec as he removed the wax paper that protected the paint.

A rune Alec couldn’t place was painted on the paper. There were parts of it Alec recognised – like the centre of a _protection_ rune and the shape of a _nourishment_ one. There was also the embellishment usually found on a _promise_ rune but it wasn’t in the right place.

“What does it mean?”

“It came to me when I was trying to think of what to get you and Magnus. It might be totally out of place and inappropriate but I thought that, well, it wasn’t my place to decide.”

Alec forced himself not to sigh or roll his eyes at Clary’s evasiveness, whether intentional or not.

“My place to decide what?”

“Well, it’s an immortality rune. It’s got bits of other runes in it but then there are new things I don’t recognised. I-”

“Clary,” Alec cut the younger Shadowhunter off and she clamped her lips shut promptly, “thank you for this. I just…need some time to, to…think. So, if you could…”

It took Clary a second to realise what Alec was saying.

“Yes, of course. I’ll get out of your hair. Um,” Clary hugged Alec quickly, “see you at the Institute next week.”

 

Several hours later, Alec was sitting on the small loveseat on the balcony of what was now his and Magnus’ loft. He had been staring at the rune Clary had drawn for the better part of the afternoon and it was only as Magnus returned that Alec stood up – still clutching the paper.

“Alec, I’m back! Sorry I took so long. Caterina wanted to know every – and I mean every – detail of our trip.” Magnus came into view and kicked off his shoes. His hair was messy and his clothes creased. He threw his jacked over the back of the armchair in the living room.

“Anyway, husband dearest,” Magnus continued, “how has your day been?”

Magnus met Alec in the doorway of the balcony leant up to kiss Alec. As he pulled away Magnus caught the expression on the Shadowhunter’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Alec inhaled deeply before replying.

“Clary came by with our wedding present earlier.” Alec nodded to the painting in his hand and Magnus’ face lit up in excitement.

“Ooh, what did biscuit get us?”

Alec couldn’t help but smile as he showed Magnus the drawing.

“Forever, Magnus. She gave us forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
